poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln's Sisters
Lincoln has ten sisters from The Loud House, who are the series' dueteragonists. 'Lori Loud' At 17 years old, she is the oldest of the Loud children; Lori is depicted as bossy, sarcastic, cynical and condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters. Her voice actress is Catherine Taber. 'Leni Loud' At 16 years old, she is the second oldest child of the Loud family; Leni is depicted as a dumb blonde who is kind and pretty, but is rather naïve and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing and wood-carving. Her voice actress is Liliana Mumy (who also voices Amy Morris in Holly Hobbie and Friends, Panini in Chowder, Lucy Calvin in The Santa Clause series, Twinkle in Higglytown Heroes, Human Kimberly in Catscratch, Rosebud in Air Buddies series, and Mertle Edmonds in Lilo and Stitch series, and Beth in Bravest Warriors). 'Luna Loud' At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Luna is a free-spirited musician and has an interest in rock and roll music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar and drums. Her origins are explained in the episode For Bros About to Rock. Her voice actress is Nika Futterman (who also voices Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's A Monkey and Miguel in Maya & Miguel). 'Luan Loud' look in the toilet?"]]At 14 years old, she is fourth oldest of the Loud children; Luan is very fond of practical jokes and comedy. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. Her voice actress is Cristina Pucelli. 'Lynn Loud' At 13 years old, she is the fifth oldest of the Loud children; Lynn is very athletic and often engages in sports and other physical activities. She is the youngest of Lincoln's older sisters. According to the episode Overnight Sucess, her father refers her as "Lynn Jr.". Her voice actress is Jessica DiCicco (who also voices Maggie Pesky in The Buzz on Maggie, and Flame Princess in Adventure Time), like her sister Lucy. 'Lucy Loud' At 8 years old, she is the fifth youngest of the Loud children; Lucy is a cynical, deadpan and sarcastic emo girl, who has an interest in poetry and gothic fiction. She has very pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. She is the oldest of Lincoln's younger sisters. Her voice actress is Jessica DiCicco (who also voices Maggie Pesky in The Buzz on Maggie and Flame Princess in Advneture Time), like her sister Lynn. 'Lana Loud' At 6 years old, she is Lola's identical twin sister and the fourth youngest of the Loud children. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn (who also voices Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo, Vicky in The Fairly OddParents, Emily Elizabeth in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and many other characters), like her sisters Lola and Lily. Lola Loud At 6 years old, she is Lana's identical twin sister and the third youngest of the Loud children. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She inflicts retribution toward her siblings whenever they anger her. She and Lana are both missing their front teeth. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn (who also voices Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo, Vicky in The Fairly OddParents, Emily Elizabeth in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and many other characters) like her sisters Lana and Lily. 'Lisa Loud' At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the Loud children; Lisa is a highly intelligent child prodigy who has graduated college with a PhD and often occupies herself with writing complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, most often using her siblings as test subjects. In other words, she's a gifted Einstein girl. She wears large glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. Her voice actress is Lara Jill Miller(who also voices Lambie in Doc McStuffins). 'Lily Loud' At 15 months old, she is the youngest child of the Loud family; Lily is an infant who's very innocent and playful, but nauseatingly, she occasionally tends to defecate in her diaper, leaving a foul stench and disgusting her siblings in the process. She can walk on her own. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn (who also voices Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo, Vicky in The Fairly OddParents, Emily Elizabeth in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and many other characters), like her sisters Lana and Lola. Gallery images-1.jpg|''A Picture frame' The Loud's watching TV.jpg|''Watching TV'' the-loud-house-post.jpg|''They're outside'' Full House Gang (The Loud House).png|Loud Sisters as the Full House Gang Loud Family dressed up for Halloween (2).png|Loud sisters dressed up for Halloween Loud House Famiy Portrait.jpg|The Loud House Family Portrait Trivia *They'll make their first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Adventures of Babysitting (2016). And join with Pooh and his friends with Lincoln in the end of the film. *They are cousins to Christopher Robin. *The sisters and Lincoln will debut as the Full House Gang in Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger. *Lincoln's sisters will first meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will make their appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Road to El Dorado and Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.. *Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will also make their appearance in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles starting from season 3 onwards. *Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will also make their guest starring appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins ''(TV Series).Category:HEROESCategory:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Anti heroines Category:Cousins Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Genius Category:Cute characters Category:Siblings Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Tomboys Category:Babies Category:Localized Protection Category:Characters Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies